phericiolefandomcom-20200214-history
Ata Siva (Aura)
Description This aura takes the form of a second shadow, that grows more distinct as the user gets stronger. At level twenty, it will look more like a black, two dimensional version of the user, their expressions and even the lay of their fur clearly visible. When near a source of light the shadow will be seen stretched out towards it, moving as if to squash it out, while shrinking back from those with no evil in their hearts. History It was said, that when the creator made the new world, that Darkrai looked upon it with scorn, it lacked the raw chaos that humans were so great at creating, and, deciding to fix that, Darkrai set about carving a small piece of its power away, to make something for the darker people in their new home. With the new aura completed, Darkrai wandered far and wide, seeking those who would benefit from it, and, with time, she started to feel it's pull towards those without fear of power, those who would use, to it's best advantage. She found the perfect first host in the form of a young Sneasel, banished from her clan, for challenging the alpha's rule. Darkrai crept into the Sneasel's dreams, promising power through the nightmare, if she would but give herself over to it. Eagerly, the Sneasel accepted, and upon awakening, discovered the new passenger in her step. As time wore on, the Sneasel grew strong, evolving and mastering the aura she had been gifted, before, finally, striking against those who had cast her out. In the course of a single night, her former clan was dead, left to rot in the snow. But the massacre did nothing to fill the void the aura had created in her, and she would strike again, and again, at any clan, herd, or tribe she could find. Eventually, a band of warriors tracked her down, and stopped her, for good. The aura fled her body before her death, fleeing to another, and multiplying, continually seeking those who would receive it. Move(s) and Ability(s) * Aura Level 1: Sleep Blade: The user cuts the foe with a fang or claw coated in a sleep inducing chemical. 30BP, Phys, 95 Acc, 70% chance of putting the target to sleep. Cannot be taken alongside Sleeping Dart. * Aura Level 1: Sleeping Dart: A small energy blast that carries with it a level of hypnotic suggestion. 10BP, Spec, 70 Acc, 100% chance of putting the target to sleep. Cannot be taken alongside Sleep Blade. * Aura Level 3: Sneak Attack: 50BP, Phys, 95 Acc, Power doubles if used on first turn in combat, or on a sleeping target. Wakes up a sleeping target. * Aura Level 6: Are You Thirsty?: The user sinks their fangs into their prey, sucking their blood to heal themselves. 60BP, Phys, 90 Acc, User is healed by 50% of damage dealt, auto-fails if used on a target who isn't asleep. * Aura Level 10: Nightmare: At night, the user gains one stage in attacking stats, and of critical chance. (Passive) * Aura Level 11: Shadow Self: The aura shadow separates from the user, acting once a turn to use any move known to the user, before returning to the user, at which point half the damage it received is dealt to the user. Only usable once a battle. * Aura Level 13: They Must Be Silenced: 80BP, Phys, 90 Acc, Power doubles if used on first turn of combat, or on a sleeping target. Wakes up a sleeping target. Replaces Sneak Attack. * Aura Level 16: Blood Hungry: Overcome by bloodlust, the user tears into their prey, trying to drain them dry. 90BP, Phys, 90 Acc, User is healed by 50% of damage dealt, auto-fails if used on a target who isn't asleep. Replaces Are You Thirsty?. * Aura Level 20: Boogeyman: When fighting in darkness, the user gains two stages of attacking stats, and critical chance. (Passive) Category:Aura Category:User-Created Aura